Go To Hell!
by lovedreamsfate
Summary: What happens when Kaname decides to end his teen and wants to marry a certain boy that is really REALLY STUBBORN! Lots of weird occasions happen along the way PROOF:BETA READED 3
1. Intro

**Go To Hell!**

Okay I got this story from the life of my unrequited, funny love, I guess :D I know some people like this kind of stupid stories and thanks to Darkened Sky Twilight, she had helped me to beta-read it and she said 'Wow you got many grammar mistakes' (BR/N: Not true, I've seen others with a much worst grammar than yours…) LOL she was right, even a 5 year old kid can do better than me, hey kidding!

Genre: Funny, Humor, Romance

Warning: May contain perverted scenes! (I recommend not to read it for underage readers) Anyways its yaoi! NO LIKEY NO WATCHEY :P, contains coarse language, so if you aren't the knowing type, don't EVEN TRY TO READ! (You do know what I meant by knowing type, well it means you know the meaning very well and you wouldn't try to talk with this course language and I MEAN IT! IT'S REALLY VIOLENT!)

…

Windy days, cold days, what's the difference? Many people dislike this kind of weather, it's just chilling them up. But not all people cared for this weather; it's just hard to find that type of person.

A certain boy, silver haired with pale skin, lilac eyes lying against the big oak tree. Yes he's the person. The prefect who is a 'I-don't-care' type of person (a cold type of day in comparison to weather). He's just thinking of one thing, that the weather wouldn't try to mess his day up.

The leaves rushed, flying as if it's a fairy playing with the exception of glitters. He watched the birds flying and returning to their nests, the clouds changing shapes and sizes, but he wondered why he felt something is wrong.

He just can't guess what the cause is. While he was thinking, someone taped him on video from behind.

"Hey Zero-chan! Guess what did I bring?" his twin brother or to be more accurate, 'Idiot twin brother' in Zero's mind. "What a monster." he murmured as he turned around and saw a cute little white kitten. (A/N: reminds of someone?). He guess there's nothing wrong with the cat but there's something that annoys him the best, why does the kitten had to have an _almost _thesame face like him?

"Ichiru, may I ask you one thing? Don't you know that I'm annoyed seeing kittens with this look?" he glared at Ichiru and Ichiru stated that he like the cat. "He doesn't even have the look of your ugly face". Anger strikes Zero's emotion like lightning. He rushes to snatch the kitten but Ichiru managed to took it away before Zero does. "Can't take it, isn't it kitty boy?" he stuck out his tongue and with that he run while Zero is still attempting to capture the kitten and kill Ichiru.

Meanwhile Back at the Night's dorm…

"They looked childish" Ruka stated as she snicker and turn back at her 'Oh my dear prince charming Kaname-Sama' (A/N: I really like the tone like 'Oh dear prince charming Kaname-sama', it makes me feel more playful). Kaname just smiled as he leaned on the windows and focus his eyes on a certain beautiful boy, who's on his attempt on catching Ichiru. "Kaname-sama, do you really want to do it somehow" Ruka said as her face changes. "He's the only one" he said as he still looking at his only one true angel.

"He's just a child, he has no worth to be your wife" Ruka said as she advances forward to try to lean on Kaname's shoulder. (A/N: I think she annoys me more than Yuki when the part Kaname bite her and her stupid moaning just make me sick). But he avoided and thus Ruka falls on her butt. (A/N: Hah serves you right!) "Ouch! That hurt Kaname-sama…" she tries on her sexy style which is when she tries to show off her pale slender legs and touch her lips with her finger. "Quit acting, get on your studies" Kaname annoyed as he left Ruka with her sadistic moment. "Do you have to act cute Ruka?" Kain asked as she just shook her hands off from the carpet and bring herself up. "Why got a problem with that?" she asks as she flipped her hair with her pale hands.

Inside Yuki's room

"Hmmm, is there any people outside I could eat?" Yuki talk to herself as she look outside. (Nyumm, they look like food to me…). As she filled her thoughts with food, a certain someone knocked her door. "Come in" she turn around as the door opened revealing a blonde boy. "Yuki-sama, I'm really sorry did I interrupt you with something?" Takuma asked, worried if he had disturb her on doing something. "Oh it's nothing" she smiled, she was very glad seeing Takuma was there, (he's definitely her crush) "So what's the trouble?" Yuki asked like she wanted to act serious but in fact she was nervous.

"Kaname-sama asked you to go to his room" he said as he smiled. "Okay" Yuki acted as if she didn't care but for Takuma to call her? Her brother rocks!

Yuki purposely walked like those ladies with pastry shaped gowns. She was trained by her brother because she was the Vampire Princess; she has to act like one. As she reached the knob, she was stopped when she smell something weird. "Hnn, someone's in there" she pushed the door and saw a fine young lady looking at Yuki, with a sweet smile. "Onii-sama, may I ask who is she?" Yuki asked as she stares at the lady and return her with a smile.

"She's the new student, plus she's a vampire noble and she is level B, her name is Erika Ayumi" the student got up from her seat and shook Yuki's hand. "Please to meet you Kuran Yuki" she smiled as she sat back to her seat. Yuki then sat next to her.

"Yuki, she will be the one who's going to teach Zero first". Yuki's eyes went big as she turned to her brother. "But how about Zero? He would kill you before he want to marry you!" Yuki exclaimed, imagining Zero holding the trigger his Bloody Rose aimed at her brother in an attempt trying to kill Kaname. "Don't worry, I got plans for that. In fact I've already asked the vampire council to send about 5 strongest vampire that is already trained" Kaname smirks as he snapped his finger and came 5 handsome, vampire nobles. "At your service Kaname-Sama" they bowed down then Kaname move towards them.

"Bring this boy to me" he shows the picture of Zero's with the kitten ears and the nobles just got nosebleed. (A/N: Vampires got nosebleed? That's new) Kaname annoyed as he then spoke to Yuki "Yuki bring Erika to her room, her job is to make Zero wear a dress" Kaname said as he sat down with the 5 Vampires got out of the room. (A/N: Forgot, next chapter I'll tell about the 5 handsome nobles :D)

Yuki giggled as she curtsied. "As you please Kaname-sama, come on Erika-chan". Like a kid she jumped and laughed (demurely, of course) while on her way to Erika's room. Kaname then went back to his desk and started examining on his work again.

Outside the Moon's Dorm

"Does it feel nice? Erika-chan?" Yuki asked as she run like a five years old kid. "Yes it is Yuki-sa-" she was cut off when Yuki signaled her. "No calling 'sama'! Just call me Yuki" she said as she grinned.

"But Yuki-sama..."

Again she was cut off. "I prefer to be called Yuki only, plus it sounds like I'm a married woman and I'm not, not yet" she turned around and smiled to herself. Actually she was thinking about a quite stubborn male teenager wearing a dress, and with that thought she laughed at herself which puzzled Erika.

Inside the Day's Dorm

The scenery went gloomy all of a sudden as a silver haired boy rest himself on the bed. He was too exhausted from all the running. "Feeling tired already?" Ichiru come up like a ghost with a kitten in his hands. Zero wasn't in any shock because he knew this is Ichiru's way appearing. Most people would think it's rather creepy, but to Zero it isn't.

"Shut up idiot" he said as buried his face to the pillow. Ichiru smirked as he put the kitten down and brushed Zero's hair, like how he used to do when comforting Zero when he is upset. "Come on, you know I can run like an athlete right?" Ichiru said as he smiled. Ichiru knew Zero is crying (BR/N: Zero crying? That's rare…) so he decided to hug him. "Zero is a good boy right?" Ichiru tap Zero's head and kiss it. (BR/N: Somehow with the way Zero's acting, I'd feel as if Ichiru's the older twin…)

"No crying for big boys, you're strong!" Ichiru smiled. Zero wiped his tears away and hugged Ichiru back. "Thanks" he muttered over his breath. Ichiru replied it as he hugs Zero more. (A/N: Such a cute Zero! *I want to hug too!*) During their hug, Zero took a chance to throw the kitten away. (BR/N: How sneaky, Zero…) (BAD ZERO!) "Zero I wonder what have you done with Nekomi?" Ichiru smirks gave shiver to Zero's spines. "Err… I guess she ran…?" Ichiru grab Zero by the collar and smacked him. "I guess you're too young to understand what I said?" Ichiru smacked Zero on the head again. Zero tried to avoid but in the end he get punched too. Guess he'd have to getting smacked by Ichiru…

End Of Chapter 1~ Upcoming chapter, it's about the nobles getting their hopes for Zero :D I like Zero being stubborn, it makes him cuter than ever! 3


	2. 5 Nobles

Go To Hell

(This was not Beta-Readed because my Beta-Reader Darkenedskytwilight are far from me..We used to study at same school but now I went to a different school already.. So now I'm alone =_=" If you don't understand my story, I'll tried to ask for her help in FB but it will take awhile I mean REALLY LONG TIME..Maybe next year..She'll help me)

First Mission- Introduction to Our Master's wife (Zero Kiryu)

Zero looked at Ichiru who is sleeping next to him, in his mind, _Ichiru you damn bastard._ He shoved Ichiru away as he heard a groan from the other boy. "Mind waking me up first you pathetic brother?", veins popping out on his left forehead as he got up from the floor. "And do you even know the word **privacy**?", Zero pointed his finger at Ichiru although knowing that it was his fault at the first place that Ichiru sleep next to him.

_Flashback_

"_Ichiru…..I'm scared", Zero said while his eyelids still tightly closed. Ichiru, upon hearing this, he tried to open both of his eyes, slowly. He then looked up at his brother who is now shivering as sweats came rolling down from his skin. He slowly got up from the floor and hug his twin brother, "It's okay Zero nothing will happen to you", he kisses Zero's forehead like he always do to make him feel better as the other boy feel his warmth and went silent._

End of flashback

"IT WAS JUST A STUPID NIGHTMARE!", he screamed at Ichiru who sweat dropped at his twin brother's failure to remember the last night events. "So what if it was just a nightmare? I remembered it correctly **IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT**", he glared at his twin brother. "I'm not going to class with you!", Zero looked sideways to prevent Ichiru from seeing his embarrassment. "Fine suits yourself!", Ichiru grabbed his towel as he stomped the floor (hardly) and pushed the shower's room and disappeared.

Zero looked on the floor while still remembering the incident last night. _How could I have a dream like that?_ Tears rolled down his cheeks once again as he quickly wiped it with his hand, _I must not be remembering this stupid incident ever again!_

After Ichiru finished shower, Zero quickly get inside the shower room hoping Ichiru didn't noticed his tears that won't stop falling from his eyes.

Ichiru sighs as he dressed himself and went out earlier leaving his older twin brother in the shower. Zero was looking at the mirror, his face that looks like a girl, his skin is softer than men and the most pathetic part is that his softer side; he can't deal with it when pain struck him. The pain will come out immediately, thus tears were formed.

His heart was fragile and it could brake easily when someone hurt him (using words). He hates this part of him, he wished he was stronger yet the result seems to be disappointing.

After he finished thinking about himself, he went out the shower and looked at the clock, "Oh shit!", he quickly dressed himself and got out from the room after he locked the door.

"So today lesson is..", the teacher was cut off when he saw a guy, with messy hair and messy uniform. "So Zero, looks like today is you day isn't it?", the teacher glared at Zero which Zero didn't even scared as he was already used to it. "I'm sorry sensei", he apologized with his puppy eyes gleaming (which he didn't even noticed it himself) struck the teacher like lightning. Quickly, he told Zero to get a seat without any detention.

"Hurm.. you quite good in manipulating people are you", Ichiru snicker. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?", he glared at Ichiru but Ichiru didn't bother to look back just so he could pay attention to what his teacher lecturing them than wasting his precious time on his stupid twin brother

The teacher than stopped writing as he put down the marker and looked at his students,(A/N: I don't know what they used so gomendasai) "Today, we're would have five new students, so please be kind to them alright". The nobles entered, girls screaming and to Zero's amazement, they were _gorgeous. Like a vampire?_, Zero thought. The scarlet haired boy introduced himself first, "My name is Nakamura Hideaki". The blonde haired boy smiles, "My name is Hideyoshi Tanaka". Followed by the raven haired boy, "My name is Takafumi Hiro". The white haired boy bring out his hand and did the 'peace' sign, "My name is Yoshikawa Chiharu, ohayo gozaimasu!", resulting 'kyaa' from every girl inside the class. And the last person who has dark blue haired boy, looked at Zero, "My name is Kurei Shinnosuke". Zero blushed a bit when the man called Shinnosuke looked at his face. (A/N: He's not that interested, it's just that I'd made him uke a bit)

"So five of you can sit at those empty row there", the teacher instructed them as they follow his words without objection.

Zero then quickly realise that their aura wasn't normal, it was very strong like those bastard nobles had._ No way, they can't be. _He turned his head and looked at the noble who just smile at him. Zero turn to his previous position again, _Can they? _

After school lesson finished, Zero quickly got out, staying away from the new students (which he apparently knew that their aura isn't normal) He quicken his footsteps but failed when he saw those five standing in front of him. "Hello there Zero-chan!", Chiharu quickly snuggle next to Zero's arm. "Wh-who are you, and h-how did you know me?", Zero shuttered. "We're on a mission, Zero-sama", Hiro declared his reason. "Wh-why do you call me Zero-sama?", Zero looked at Hiro who still smiling. "Well.. a lot of reason, but you'll know it sooner or later", Shinnosuke said. Zero who's not getting quite understand with the situation got mad and screamed, "WHO ARE YOU?", he pushed Chiharu which Chiharu cried in pain. "Uwahhh Zero-sama didn't like Chiha-chan", he cried on the floor like a little kid.

_What Chiha-chan? You've got to be kidding me; you look like you're strong enough to handle that impact_. "Chiha-chan are you okay?" Hiro looked at Chiharu as he bring Chiharu's chin close enough to his face. Chiharu wiped his tears away and kissed Hiro on lips. _WHAT THE HELL WITH THIS DRAMA?! _Annoyed he quickly tried to get away but managed to be captured by Shinnosuke. "I'm very sorry Zero-sama but on this mission, you're the first key we must obtain", Zero tried to shove him away but Shinnosuke tighten the hug as Zero felt a lips on his neck, "What are y-yo", he felt his sight went darken and all he know that he was drifted inside the darkness.

Lilac eyes shot open widely as he looked at his surroundings and pressed his forehead with his palm. "I knew it, they weren't normal, drama queen and he-" he blushed when he remembered that Shinnosuke kissed at the back of his neck. He touched the area which Shinnosuke kissed earlier. "Damn it, I've just got myself seduced and by none other than _Vampires_".

"So what?". _That voice!_

Zero looked in front of him and found none other than **Kaname Kuran**. "Damn you, what the heck are you doing here?", he gritted his teeth, his both hands gripping on the sheets as he found himself defenceless in front of the pureblood sucker. "So what if that idiot did a bit overboard than it expected to be?", Kaname's vein popped out from his forehead annoyed that the idiot would dare to kiss his angel although it was just a spell to make Zero unconscious. Zero was bit of lost when he saw an irritated face of Kaname which he just concluded that he was angry because he was on _his bed._

"I'm sorry but it seems that I intrude your home Kuran-senpai", Zero got up from the bed and took his jacket but he was stopped by Kaname. "Zero", he quickly pulled Zero into a kiss. This give a big shock to Zero as he tried to shove him away but the other male just deepen their kiss.

"Mppp-Mphhh!", Zero was suffocating under him but he also wondered how can this pureblood sucker lips can be soo warm and sweet_._ Zero felt his tongue was playing with Kaname's tongue like playing a game of wrestling. "Mph- Ka", Zero opened his mouth and finally with his last strength, he pushed Kaname away from him.

"BAKA!", he shout at Kaname with tears rolling down his cheeks and quickly grabbed his uniform, "DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!", he slammed the door.

"Darn it, I messed up", he sighs.

CONTINUE CHAPTER 3 NEXT TIME~ Preview to the next chapter

"Zero just be honest to him okay?", Ichiru tell his twin brother who is now crying like hell. "HE'S AN IDIOT! HE SHOULD'VE HAD WAITED FOR ME TO MAKE MY FIRST MOVE!", he close his face with both of his hands. Ichiru sweat dropped at twin brother action as he suddenly felt blood rushing to his head. He felt dizzy.

"_Ichiru..Ichiru?"._

Ichiru fainted which brings shocks Zero, "Ichiru!", he was panic so he checked his pulse first and found his pulse was functioning normally, he then piggybacked Ichiru. But before he can manage to do that, something or someone hand darkly crept out and closed Zero's eyes as he put spell on him. "Be mine Zero".

Lovedreamsfate: Muhahahhaha DARKER AND DARKER YEAH!

Kaname: No! What kind of preview is that? It's creeping me out

Zero: Kaname-senpai! *hugs Kaname* I'm scared.. Lovedreamsfate is very creepy now…

Lovedreamsfate: Enter YAMI NO SEKAI! MUAHAHAHAHAHA

Zero: Yadaaa! I don't want too *hugs Kaname more tightly*

Kaname: Don't worry I'll protect you from her! *shields Zero as Zero hug him from behind*

Yuki: Did you guys forget you're part of the dark world also..You're vampires idiot..

Kaname and Zero: Oh yeah..

Yuki: LOL


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Lovedreamsfate: I'm sorry for the sudden stop here because I JUST CAN'T REGENERATE NEW IDEA! This seems so awful and really getting on my nerves. It seems the title and the plot isn't working together and my brain is currently stuck on writing a story based on 'Crime' genre. That's it, I stop here and sorry for the other readers who followed the story, this story isn't going to continue because I CAN'T THINK THE REASON WHY I PUT THE NAME 'GO TO HELL' WHEN THE PLOT IS FAR MORE IRRELEVANT THAN THE TITLE. But don't worry, I'll write even better than this story because I got A LOT OF NEW IDEA (Which is not similar to this poor story of mine)

Sincerely

Lovedreamsfate


End file.
